


cheeseburgers

by damnmysterytome



Series: star crossed lovers [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Co-Stars AU, Costars AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Frank sit across from each other in the furthest corner booth in a dirty diner, a cheeseburger in each of their hands, a plate of french fries between them, and two milkshakes on the table. They didn’t bother to go back to either of their places and get out of their fancy clothes, so they’re far overdressed for the diner. It earns them some staring, but it doesn’t seem that anyone recognizes them. | Part 2 to Costars AU, star crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheeseburgers

Karen and Frank sit across from each other in the furthest corner booth in a dirty diner, a cheeseburger in each of their hands, a plate of french fries between them, and two milkshakes on the table. They didn’t bother to go back to either of their places and get out of their fancy clothes, so they’re far overdressed for the diner. It earns them some staring, but it doesn’t seem that anyone recognizes them.

“This is the best cheeseburger I’ve ever had.” Karen says, setting it down on top of her plate to pick up a few of the fries, dipping them in her vanilla milkshake before shoving them in her mouth. She was not proud of her eating habits after an event like this, where she felt the need to diet to make sure she looked good in the dress. Well, it wasn’t so much that she felt the need to do it it was that it was required of her to do so.

“That’s disgusting.” Frank comments as she does it again. Karen makes a face at him as she does it a third time just to gross him out.

Karen laughs as she swallows the french fry/milkshake mixture and pulls her milkshake towards her to drink from it. “God, I’m so hungry.” She says as she pushes it back in it’s place next to Frank’s, her face reddening as she’s sure she’s probably made a mess of herself. “I think is the first real meal I’ve eaten in a while.”

“That’s evident.” Frank says with an amused grin on his face. Karen lifts her hand up and flips him off, only to earn a loud laugh from him. It causes people to look at them, makes them look even more out of place in the quiet diner. Karen puts her hand down and picks up her cheeseburger again, taking a large bite of it.

They fall silent again until the burgers are gone and they’re sharing the plate of fries between the two of them.

Frank watches Karen for a moment before he speaks. “What’d you think of the premiere?”

It had been the first time that either one of them had watched the first episode of the second season television show they were both on _._ Frank was the newest addition to the cast, although whether or not he’d return next season was  up in the air.

“It was good. You were fantastic.” She laughs, covering her hand with her mouth to stifle her giggles. Frank wasn’t in much of the first episode, at least not with _many_ speaking lines. He chuckles at her jokes and folds his hands together.

“I was the best part of the episode.” He says. Karen laughs and pushes the plate of french fries to the side. There’s only a few left and they’ve gone cold, they’re no good anymore. “I delivered that last line so well man.”

“It was so hard. I mean, how do you say ’ _bang_ ’ and make it convincing?” Karen teases.

“Don’t knock it, we filmed that scene like ten times until I got it right.”

Karen giggles and shakes her head, drinking from her milkshake again. “I really hope you get to come back for season three.” She says once she’s finished her milkshake and it’s pushed back by his empty glass. She holds her head up in her hand and gazes at him.

“Hey, so do I. I gotta pay my bills somehow.” Frank says.

Karen snorts and watches as the waitress comes over to give them their check. If she recognizes them, she doesn’t say anything about it. Frank reaches into his pocket and fishes out his wallet as Karen turns and goes to her purse. If Frank is going to pay, the least she could do is cover the tip. She sets out a fifty dollar bill. One of her favorite things about having money is getting to leave outrageous tips. They stay a few more minutes before heading out back to the limo they arrived in.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the cheeseburger.” Karen says, keeping eye contact with Frank as they stand outside her hotel room. She removed her heels back in the elevator so they’re the same height again.

“Anytime.” He says and leans forward to press his lips against her cheek briefly. When he pulls away, one hand is on the back of his neck and drawing his mouth to hers.


End file.
